Team Introductions Prt2 (Atsuko, Hikari, Kurama, Zyphio)
Uchiha Hikari Yuki Atsuko Inuzuka Kurama Aburame Zyphio Takeda Inkroe Takeda Miyuki llSuperMarioll: -He looks up to Kurama unable to speak to him as his head hurt him too much. He shook his head, not feeling "ok" at all. The pain was just too much it felt like his brain was about to explode from his head. Suddenly he was scooped up by the woman, he gasped and clings on wondering where he was being taken...hopefully somewhere where someone can help him. He continues to wince and grunt in pain as he was quickly carried to the hospital and laid on a bed. He winces as a warm towel being placed upon his forehead. His headache still hurting him as his eyes glanced around the room he was in, his breathing heavy. He turns his head slightly to look at the woman, still grunting in pain his vision is blurry as well. He tries his best to answer her question.- "Tch! M-My head is killing me....I...I don't know why....ngh..." -He tightly shuts his eyes as another wave of pain runs through his head. Yet again just like this morning, he can't move his arms or legs. His heart was racing as he wanted this pain to stop. What is going on with him...why must this happen to him...? He keeps asking himself these questions in his head hoping someone would answer them. Visions from the nightmare kept popping in his head, he just doesn't want to see it anymore.- "Make it stop!!!" -He screams out loud as his voice echoes through out the hallways of the hospital...even some people were looking in to see what the hell was going on. And they would just see him, screaming his head off like he was some psychopath. They would soon walk away from the door as Hikari continues to be in pain.- LiskaTwisted: -i watched the kid as pup moved up closer my ear twitched as as i looked back i watched sensei move over and look the boy over . i simply stood , vicarious but yet sympathetic for the pain he was suffering i could do nothing for him and i knew this. i patted my leg watching pup back off as sensei lifted him off the ground. i stood my ground as sensei rushed off with him in her arms i scratched my head i looked down to pup before almost interigateing him with my look."whats your gut telling you bud," he barked back to me telling me in his own way that we should follow sensei. i nodded and began to walk. in the direction that she had ran. i walked simply because there was no use wasteing my energy for something i cant make move along any faster then it originally would. i looked up to the sky as i walked along the streets feeling the chilling raindrops hit my face lightly a while later i had arrived to the hospital. walking through the front door and through the lobby, i moved to the desk before ringing a small bell, i watched the nurse's and staff moveing around the corridoors from what i could tell an aimless manner ...ive never been here... i thought to myself as a nurse walked up i spoke softly as pup sat at my feet " a woman walked in here by the name of Miyuki. " i paused for a moment thinking " she was carrying a boy ... a uchiha who was haveing pain, she is my sensei. may i get her location" the nurse looked to me then to pup before giveing us the directions. i walked to the room door and simply stood in the doorway outside of it, pup instead ran in and joined them curling at sensei's feet he was still wet from the rain not trying to dry himself off as he walked in, he simply acted worried trying to listen to maybe figure out whats going on. i moved down the wall and sat on the floor crossing my legs. xYukiAtsukox: -Nods to Sensie, jumpmig from my stool. I run to the door and look out. Seeing Kurama in the distance, I start to talk in that direction. Feeling the rain hit me, I shrug some. No more then half way there, I am already soaked. Feeling the wind blow a little more, the loose hairs in my pony tail blow around some. Lifting my arms up, I hold them there. Seeing the hospital in the distance, I pick up my pace, and burst into a jog. After thirty minuts of walking/jogging, I finally arive at the hospital. Openeing the doors, i walk in, dranched with rain. The doors make a thump noise as they close behind my, I turn some. As I look back ahead of me, I almost run into a nurse. Stopping dead in my tracks, I look up. "Are you with Miyuki?" The nurse would ask. I shooke my head.- "Yes Ma'am." -I continued to look up to her- "Room 1C" -She replyed- "Thank you." I turn and go around her, as I jog down the hallway untill I reached room 1C. Standing in front of the door, I grip the doof handle. Opening the door slowly, I slide in, and close the door quiety. Turning on the ball of my foot, I raise a brow walking over oto Sensei side. Looking back, and down to Kurama, I smile with a nod. Looking back up to Sensei, I slide my hand to grip onto the hand rail. -"Is he going to be okay? Do they know what is going on?" The words spill from my mouth. I then look down to the floor, and stay quiet.- I look over to Hikari- "I hope he will be okay.." -I mutter to myself. – Zyphio: -I am sitting in my room staring out the window. The sky is very cloudy. Everything is foggy and looks gloomy. There is a small amount of sunlight that manages to sneak its way through the clouds, and it illuminates half of my room.- "Well, I should get going. It is time." -I set my feet on the floor and stand up. I reach out with my right hand over to the small desk that is only a few inches away from my bed. I grab my sunglasses from off the counter. I walk over to my closet and grab a towel. I head into the bathroom and turn on the water. The temperature is just how I like it. I proceed to shower and wash my hair. My sunglasses slip from my face and get soapy.- "I really shouldn't shower with my glasses on." -I pick up my glasses and place them on top of the sink. As I am showering, any stress that i was feeling when I woke up slowly washes away. The stress of training, wanting to be a great ninja and teammate, and the thought of laying down my life for others cloud my mind. I clench my fist and pound on the wall without thinking about it. It doesn't occur to me at first, but after a few seconds, my hands starts to hurt a little. I hit the wall too hard.- "Ah! Why did I do that? Why do I do half the things I do?" -I turn off the water, put on my shades, and go back to my room to get dressed. I put on my underwear, pants, belt, shirt, and coat. I reach into the back of my closet pull out my satchel of ninja tools and strap it to my right leg. I leave my house and walk out into the gloomy morning. The rain droplets are hitting my face. As I walk into the village, the first thing that I notice is the tension in the air. I look into the sky and catch the attention of a butterfly hovering above. I lift my hand into the sky and the butterfly sits on my index finger. To a random passerby, it may look awkward, but the butterfly is actually communicating to me.- "There is a hurt kid...Do you know who it is?" -The butterfly flutters and leaves.- "Hmph...I guess not." –In the distance, I see Atsuko and Kurama and his pup. I begin to follow behind them as they head towards the hospital. The moment I get there I follow the two of them into room 1C. Once inside the room, I see Miyuki Sensei, and a kid…possibly the one the butterfly told me about.- TakedaMiyuki: -- I blink a few times as he screams at me to stop the pain. The medic ninja finally go to my side as they slip in between Atsuko, Kurama, and Zyphio who finally entered the door. I chew on my lower lip as I jump slightly feeling a bit of a wet…furry thing rest onto my feet. I look down as I kneel down, picking up pup into my arms. I grab a nearby towel as the Medic Ninja look to Hikari. While rubbing pup with the towel I…-“ He showed signs of a head trauma… holding his head, pain throbbing it would seem…to the point he passed out slightly onto the floor of the compound.”- I mutter as the Medic Ninja nods slowly while grabbing Hikaris right arm. He took out a needle… I then look away as he gives Hikari a shot… I look to my Team. How drenched and worried they all looked. I take in a deep breath...I need to be the strong and calm one. I slowly give them a smile as I walk over to them after grabbing more towels from the Nurse. That stood by the door. I nod to her-“ Thank you..”- As she hurries along to another room. I turn to my team as I place a towel onto Zyphios shoulder… Atsukos hands… and onto Kuramas head… I gently rub his head as I kneel before them.-“ Everything will be fine… they are sedating him into a more…calmer mood…it should take the pain away momentarily.”- I assured them as I continue to dry pup with the towel.- TakedaMiyuki: -- I blink a few times as he screams at me to stop the pain. The medic ninja finally go to my side as they slip in between Atsuko, Kurama, and Zyphio who finally entered the door. I chew on my lower lip as I jump slightly feeling a bit of a wet…furry thing rest onto my feet. I look down as I kneel down, picking up pup into my arms. I grab a nearby towel as the Medic Ninja look to Hikari. While rubbing pup with the towel I…-“ He showed signs of a head trauma… holding his head, pain throbbing it would seem…to the point he passed out slightly onto the floor of the compound.”- I mutter as the Medic Ninja nods slowly while grabbing Hikaris right arm. He took out a needle… I then look away as he gives Hikari a shot… I look to my Team. How drenched and worried they all looked. I take in a deep breath...I need to be the strong and calm one. I slowly give them a smile as I walk over to them after grabbing more towels from the Nurse. That stood by the door. I nod to her-“ Thank you..”- As she hurries along to another room. I turn to my team as I place a towel onto Zyphios shoulder… Atsukos hands… and onto Kuramas head… I gently rub his head as I kneel before them.-“ Everything will be fine… they are sedating him into a more…calmer mood…it should take the pain away momentarily.”- I assured them as I continue to dry pup with the towel.-“ He is your new teammate…this will be a four man cell…understood?”- I mutter softly.- llSuperMarioll: -He looks around rapidly as he shakes his head viciously, the towel from his forehead falling off. His heart was still racing at what seems like a hundred miles per hour. He looks at the door seeing some sort of group of people just standing there...his vision was still blurred he cannot tell who they were but he reaches out to them as he pleads...begs for help...he was never like this...never asked for help unless it was absolutely necessary. He was able to carry his own but now....this is just breaking him down on the inside...his pride was the last thing on his mind...he just wanted the damn pain to stop!- "Please....please help me...I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE HELP ME!!!" -He continues to scream out in immense pain as the doctor administers some type of shot to his arm. He screaming dimmed down and the pain slowly fading away. Basically the hospital sighed in relief so they don't have to hear my screaming anymore. Even one guy was like, "Finally!" The screaming finally stopped, his heart was beating regularly now...although he was breathing deeply inhaling and exhaling quickly from the experience he was having. But while his screaming was calming down he heard muffling from someone as she was talking to somebody. He didn't quite make it out but oh well...he just laid there silently...looking around at everybody...his vision clearing up now...as he sees Kurama, Atsuko, the woman he saw earlier.....and some other guy he met before but doesn't know his name...He tries to sit up as he struggles to do so but manages. He was still breathing heavily as he held his head...rubbing it gently....not wanting to go through that type of experience ever again...- LiskaTwisted: -i watched for a moment as sensei began to dry off pup i sat still before my eyes moved to the floor. pup wimpered abit worrying still. my heart sank to that sound i hated to see pup so frustrated his emotions from what i could tell was all over the place it was enough to confuse me as well , i shook my head before the shot was administered to him i winced watching, i hated needles ...well getting poked and proded with them.. i then looked back to the floor. miyuki moved over to us before handing everyone a towel mine was placed over my head i felt it move as she rubbed it on me. i still just sat silent i moved up my hand raiseing the towel to see her right in front of me i listened to her before raiseing a brow it was supriseing...new team mate.. i stood for a moment before laying the towel across my shoulder i walked past sensei before going to the bed. he had been leaning up by this time i watched him for a moment my hand being moved up to set lightly on his shoulder "well this isnt much of a welcomeing but welcome to the team " i looked back to the other two genin before lifting my hand, to wave them over. this was also a greeting gesture because i did not do so when they arrived. i looked back to him before smirking alittle " i hope this is the last of that for a bit." i said before going silent once again – TakedaInkroe: -Upon reaching the sandy shore, slick wet grey and yellow sand carpetted with sea weed and smooth stone, broken timber from fishing boats washed upon the shores, netting and lines of wire from fishing tools and the twisted wires of crab cages, lobster pots and trawling vessel lines I had arrived. The rain was patting my body, splatting and splattering soaking my long black hair, the ponytail which had not been cut since my last defeat was truely grown out now, though at times it had been sheered and sliced, cut at strands and threads of the dyed hair may have been shredded off over time from weapon impacts, slices and snatching strikes.. in some places the hair curled up, suffering the heat of a fireball or two which had struck me, leaving some hairs lightly charred if not entirely gone, but overall my pontail had been maintained since the year 202 AN. The day in which I had taken up Samehada as my sword was the day I encountered him, the man who would be the Mizukage, had he not died months later. He was tall, and strong, wickedly powerful and extremely skilled with his Ninjutsu, he had taken me be the wrist and smashed my body into the ground in combat, it was these events which had broken my body, eye and heart, leaving me to be in intensive care for weeks, near a month, heart massaged back into working, body seen over my Medical Ninja constantly through those weeks and with a tank full of medical ninja chakra surrounding me.. I had meditated and strengthened my chakra system, ravaging my body, only to have the chakra seep into me and replace my own.. it was great for training.. but mad for muscle atrophy. Now here I was, five years later, a long black ponytail which was entirely self devised as a measurement of the time since I had last been defeated in combat and I wore it like a badge of honour. For the taxing ordeal of setting me into a comatose state, the man and my rival had gone on to do the mission I was supposed to do with my team and him, his team, those around him all died to the Two Tailed Beast. Was I lucky? or had it been destiny. Now I was Mizukage, now I was stood here.. as I had been on that day, Samehada in hand, my EMS exposed to look around and behold the sea before me.. outstretched for miles and tempesting in the distance.. going east.. towards the Land of Tea.. far away from us.. I walked out onto the sea and started to perform it, perform the jutsu with my hand, my left hand only.. first.. I performed th fourty four handseals to perform the Water Dragon Bullet, my left hand only performing those hand seals.. a warm up.. from the watery depths beneath my feet a pair of wickedly twisted horns arose, lifting up before swimming out diving into the air and forming several rising cresent shapes as it flew, swimming through the air like a Shenron or great long dragon, not winged but incredibly long, hundreds of feet it weaved out and sought my enemy before turning back to me and meaning to attack me.. my Water Dragon Bullets always seemed so viscious.. immediately upon its return to my side I crashed Samehada through its skull.. my blade drinking all of its chakra like a black hole lashingly ripping threads of light apart as it consumed. I looked to Samehada with both eyes and demanded it.. "Return it.." not actually saying the words, but my intention was eeking through my body and seeping into its consciousness, we had a symbiotic relationship, it fed off me, and I fed it.. in return, it was to give me back what I desired.. for no one else could sustain it nor satisfy it.. for now.. so it did, returned the chakra I had invested into the Water Dragon.. this had only been a test, a commitment.. one which would be rewarded.. - "Come forth.. Akkorokamui.." -I muttered, as if actually calling a pet to my side, but I was not.. this was no pet, nor summon. My right arms muscles tensed and is a whipping burst of motion I threw Samehada into the air, its bandages unravelling as I flooded it a large mass of chakra, Samehada instantly devoured the chakra and took to it like a glutton, growing, expanding as it flew into the air, bandages unwrapping and unrestricting the blades scales, its growth.. it grew.. sharp scale tips pointing out jaggedly and it nearly doubled in width. Samehada was reeling with enjoyment for its feast and freedom, rain dotted its surface and made it feel at home, it loved water.. and despised fire.. I rarely, if ever used a Fire technique with it in my hand. I spread my feet, inhaling deeply, feeling the water clining to my bandages refuse to allow the air seep through, without a struggle anyway.. I inhaled deeply, forcing oxygen through water and bandage, thick masking bandages.. and began with the hand seals. Both hands forming them as I needed to transfer and mould a large wealth of chakra, an immense amount of chakra to perform it.. Rat > Monkey > Dragon > Rat > Bird > Hare > Snake > Dog > Ram > Horse > Tiger > Ox > Ram > Tiger > Dragon > Snake > Monkey. I performed each hand seal in an eighth of a second, the grand sum of seventeen hand seals taking two and a bit seconds to completely form.. as I held the Monkey seal in my hands for a few seconds.. waiting, Samehada was grumbling in the air, its bandages were strewn across the sea and it was falling, coming back down to the sea, not afraid, not uncertain, not confused.. it had no such feelings.. it knew I would not lose it to the sea.. it reached breakneck speeds, terminal velocity as It was falling, crashing down to the sea, barely a hundred feet from the surface and within a second of smacking into the sea thirty feet to my left.- "Ah.." -I said, as my left eye ached, the red of my eye glinting as a drop of rain splashed beneath my eyelid, drops wetting my eye, unmoving as it was but giving visual depth to my constantly activated eye, the eye which stole my chakra at a rate rivalling Samehada, when closed.. when it was open, it devoured my chakra at twice Samehada's speeds. The eye, the EMS had spotted it.. the motion, even before it pierced the surface of the sea.. suddenly, with a crashing splash, a washing wave of water burst up and a loud grumble of displeasure sounded from beneath us, a sharp scaled dagger burst out from the sea fifty feet from myself, rising up into the air as if to strike at my throat, as more and more ziped out of the water it became aparent.. this was no dagger nor sword or any other weapon.. it grew and grew, it extended and curled, suction cups were revealed to exist on its underside, the barnicles on its surface seemed aged and salty, the colour of its skin was a deep brown, almost blackish red, the underside and suction cups were a deep fleshy colour, similar to the colour of bone, the tentacle came out more.. and more.. extending outwards and up, a hundred feet long easily as it struck out and lashed, whipping through the air in a moment of thrashing motion and it caught the hilt of Samehada for me. The rumbling groan beneath us caused the sea surface to ripple and bubble slightly, another tentacle, two, four.. a fifth and a sixth, seventh and eights burst into the skies and whipped around me, curling through and under each others tentacles, hundred feet long smaller tentacles, two hundred feet longer tentacles, striking out at the imaginary large vessel around me and striking away anything around, a rock which was sticking out of the surface of the sea, a high peak found itself obiterated as the third tentacle struck down and crushed it, a passing seagull found itself mashed and squashed in the grasp of a tentacle which rose up at explosive speeds and dragged it down into the watery depths and as I looked down, down into the calmed waters beneath me, shielded from the rain by my body.. I saw it.. the product of my jutsu, Grasp of the Kraken. Monsterous and massive, capable of filling the largest building in any village.. I looked down to see its upturned eye and suddenly, without conscious thought nor dedicated notice.. I found my EMS sucking up a large amount of my chakra, I felt it all, as much chakra as the Kraken itself had needed to be formed, the largest jutsu in my repotoire.. instantly taken by my eye as I feel to my knees, coughing and wheezing, my body shaking and left foot losing its chakra flow, falling into the sea, I sent a desperation wealth of chakra into my right foot and hands to stop me from falling in and drowning.. and for only a second, I saw myself, I saw the figure above me, it was me, I saw the Kraken beneath me and I saw myself above it, from its view, from its perception.. my left hand rose and quickly grabbed my bandage mask, ripping it off as my lungs squeezed, projectile vomiting into the sea beneath me. I was disoriented and shaken, I saw the yellowy green vomit falling and then gasped, desperate for breath and energy, I was expended almost entirely, the kraken rumbled and groaned, writhing and wiggling, its tentacles clasping at the air before reaching out for me, attempting to crush me, only to halt in its tracks and fade,water raining down all around me like the heavens had flooded and burst.. Samehada landed just past me and was clearly what had eaten all of the Krakens chakra.. what had saved me.. Samehada was growing, expanding, for the first time its mouth split apart and its teeth bared out.. I reached out my hand needingly to Samehada.. and its hilt grew out to meet my hand, I took it.. and shouted in my mind "CHAKRA.. GIVE ME CHAKRA..!!". My hand losing chakra, my right foot too as I began to sink into the waves, my clothing pulling me down, my baggy pants and flak dragging me down like weights tied to my body.. I was going to drown.- Zyphio: -As I lean against the doorway to the room, my clothes and my hair are dripping wet. I am very observant. I watch as the medic rushes in and out of the room trying to help the kid on the bed. I am taken by surprise as Miyuki places the towel on my shoulder. I look to her.- "He is our new teammate? I thought a team was only three people." -I take the towel and dry myself off. I run it through my long black hair. The ends of my hair curl up a bit from the rain. I dry off the rest of my clothes so that I do not continue to drip on the floor. It would be terrible if there was another tragedy to happen. I then place the towel on the floor and dry off the water that dripped onto the floor. I reach over and place one of my hands on Atsuko's shoulder in trying to one comfort her as well as placing a bug on her shoulder so that it can return to me later and relay to me everything that happened. I watch as the bug crawls off the tip of my finger and crawls into her shirt. The kikaichu is too small to be felt and it has no scent, so it cannot be detected. It rests itself on the middle of her back. I look to everyone else.- "I am sorry that I have to go so soon, but my parents wish me to be home soon. There are some errands that i must complete." -I walk over and place the fallen towel back on the boys head.- "Get well soon. Maybe we can train together once you get better." -I let out a slight chuckle noticing the irony in that statement. I nod to Miyuki sensei, Atsuko, Kurama, and Pup and leave the hospital.- xYukiAtsukox: -Looking to the hospital bed, I watch Sensei, towel off pup, and the nurse. Still having the worried look up on my face, next thing I know, I have a towel in my hand. I stand up, and pull my hair out of the pony tail, and dry my hair. Noticeing the screaming has gone down, I start to dry my face off, I pull the towel away seeing black paint on it- "Damnit.. I forgot about the kitty paint.." I mutter to myself. Dying my clothes off some, I look to my shoulder feeling Zyphio's hand, then I notic a bug, and I shiver abit. Trying to stay calm of the bug, I lean down and dry my pants off. Finishing that off, I look up just as the nurse it giving Hikari a shot, I stand there and watch, and cring as the needle enters the skin. I look back to Sensei, as she says everything is going to be okay. I nod lightly. – xYukiAtsukox: -Looking to the hospital bed, I watch Sensei, towel off pup, and the nurse. Still having the worried look up on my face, next thing I know, I have a towel in my hand. I stand up, and pull my hair out of the pony tail, and dry my hair. Noticeing the screaming has gone down, I start to dry my face off, I pull the towel away seeing black paint on it- "Damnit.. I forgot about the kitty paint.." I mutter to myself. Dying my clothes off some, I look to my shoulder feeling Zyphio's hand, then I notic a bug, and I shiver abit. Trying to stay calm of the bug, I lean down and dry my pants off. Finishing that off, I look up just as the nurse it giving Hikari a shot, I stand there and watch, and cring as the needle enters the skin. I look back to Sensei, as she says everything is going to be okay. I nod lightly, and my eyes widen- "Team mate?" I walk over to the bed, and smile laying my hand upon his other shoulder- "Welcome to the team." TakedaMiyuki: - I nod to Zyphio as I mutter to him-" There has been a...change in the team makings."- I truly did not want to go into detail now...it really did not even seem like it was worth the hassel. I wave Zyphio off as he leaves. I smile to Atsuko and Kurama as they welcome hikari to the team. I walk over to Kurama and place pup in his arms. I gently rub pups head before wrapping him up in the towel.-" Try not to get him wet...ask for an umbrella...he might catch a cold."- I mutter to him softly as I sit on the edge of Hikaris bed. I look to Hikari, biting my lower lip...-" Welcome to Team Miyuki...I will be your Sensei from this day forth.."- llSuperMarioll: -He looks at the four of them as they all welcome me to the team...? He was completely clueless...He thought he was still on Kirei-Sensei's team....now he is even more confused than ever. But most of all....he was embarrassed....embarrassed of his little episode...He looks away as he speaks in a low voice.- "I'm...sorry for my behavior....I don't know what happened...I don't know..." -He looks the woman...now saying that he is on her team....Team Miyuki...- "B-But I thought I was still on Team Tiger...what happened there?" -He is truly confused now as he rubs his head...now just getting a light headache from all the thinking now all of the thoughts processing through his mind.- LiskaTwisted: -for a few moments i stood before pup being placed into my arms i looked to sensei and nodded, i brought back my hands before removeing my flak i placed it around pup before carrying him to the door. i looked back to them and smirked " its fine just get well soon." i said to hikari before exiting the room . i moved down the hallway and through the front doors. makeing my way back through the village. i rushed home and began to proceed to do my daily cleaning before then moveing to the meeting room in the home to speak with the elders of the family - xYukiAtsukox: -Looking over to Hikari I smile- "Guess things have changed aye?" -I say with a light giggle. I tap his shoulder, before I light grip onto it.- "Just get to feeling better, so we can train more?" -I smirk looking to him. I walk around the bed, and over to Sensei.- "I have to get going, told my family I would meet them for dinner at the village.." I smile as I turn on the ball of my foot and waslk to the door, gripping the handle. I look back once more and smile. I walk out the door, down the hallway and out the hospital doors, I start jogging back to the village- TakedaMiyuki: - I nod to Atsuko as she takes her leave. The Medic Nin finishes with the papers that the nurse had given him to sign prior as I speak to Hikari.-" There....has been a few changes...that is all...do not worry... "- I give him a reassuring smile.-" You should rest...I am sure you will be able to leave here after one night stay"- I look to the Medic Nin as he nods to my estimate of his stay in the hospital.-"...it is already getting late."- I side glance the clock as I take note of its numbers...4:45pm.-" I must be off...you are in good hands.. I shall see you when you are fit for training, alright?"- I nod to Hikari as I walk next to the window, I body flicker to the nearest roof top. I stand on top of it for a few minutes as the rain drops land onto me…around me…I left my weights at the restaurant…-“Dammit…it is farther from my home”- I jump down roof top to the floor, landing onto my feet, I sprint over to the restaurant, taking me about ten minutes to get there than it normally would take a person about twenty to thirty minutes. Once I arrive, Misa open the door for me as she whined-“ I could not even move them from the table”- I smirk as I give her my apologies while I walk over to them… to my table. I grab each weight one by one as I strap them onto both my wrists and ankles. I place a tip onto the table for Misa as I walk out before she tries to hand me back my money. Just about ten steps away from the door of the restaurant. I close my eyes for a few moments… Hmn…I...could...I raise my hands the Kiba blades hilts… unsheathing them, I sigh deeply as I steadily feed the blades my chakra. A small yet very noticeable light blue sparks fly from the blades…coating them… I lick my bottom lip as my curiosity to apply more of my chakra into them grew.-“ No..not yet… I have to..”- I lean forward as I sprint to my apartment. Still feeding the Kiba blades as I go, I hear the blades rumble…a small cackle…the blades sparks grew slightly as I feed it a bit more. My eyes widens a bit once I reach my home, feeling drained from feeding the Kiba blades. I stop once I am just a few steps before my door. I wait till the sparks of the blades expel. Quickly, I barge into my home.-" Crap…I am going to be late if I ..."- I place the Kiba blades against the door frame of the bathroom before I nearly rip my clothes off and my bandages as I hop into the shower...hot water cascades my body as I shiver over and over. My wounds sting and burn like hell...but this morning’s training was so worth it... once I finish, I sigh softly while applying the ointments to my left shoulder and left thigh. I bandage them up as I take not of the lack of rain.-" Yay..."- I grumble as I smirk slightly, changing into something more comfortable....much more appealing than my worn out attires... I slip into my black tights and put on a skirt, tightening the headband around my waist, I place a comfortable long sleeve shirt on to cover the bandages yet the bandages on my knuckles showed. I sheath the Kiba blades onto my back once more…I was feeling slightly naked without them. I then quickly leave my apartment after locking the door behind me. I make my way to the beach...my way to where Inkroe and I have a..date.- llSuperMarioll: -He nods to...his new sensei as he lays back down as he waves to his new team mates as they left as well as Sensei....he was tired...Very tired...tired of all that happened....but he was afraid....afriad of falling back to sleep...and having that damned nightmare again....He rests his tired eyes and thinks for a moment...maybe if he thinks of something positive...He opens his eyes and looks at the clock...it was was only 5:45..doesnt matter he is dead beat tired....he shuts his eyes....as he thinks about his new team...new sensei...as he falls quickly into a deep sleep...and rests for the next day to come.- "Zzzz..." Nation of Water RP 199 Category:Nation of Water RP 199 Category:Nation of Water Logs